Pain
by misshirona
Summary: Biarkan ia menangis, sekali ini saja—untuk sejenak menghapus rindu yang telah mengakar hingga ke setiap sudut relung hatinya. [JinMizel, a special fic for Kuroka]


Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa adalah hal yang sia-sia jika ia terus berharap bahwa orang tersebut akan selalu ada di sisinya.

Adalah hal yang sia-sia, jika ia terus berdoa bahwa semua yang ia impikan selama ini suatu saat akan menjadi kenyataan.

Namun apalah daya seorang manusia untuk melawan semua perasaan tak menentu yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, kala mengingat sosok seseorang yang sangat ia cintai tidaklah lagi berada di sisinya?

Biarkan ia menangis, sekali ini saja—untuk sejenak menghapus rindu yang telah mengakar hingga ke setiap sudut relung hatinya.

* * *

**Pain**

**A JinMizel fanfiction; special (and my deep apologies) for Kuroka**

**Danball Senki W (c) Level-5**

* * *

Kala itu, semua terasa indah. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa surai keduanya, beralaskan hijau dan harumnya rerumputan musim semi serta beratapkan langit cerah tak berawan. Layaknya dalam sebuah dongeng, hal tersebut sangat sempurna.

Terutama bagi sepasang kekasih yang kisahnya sedang kutuliskan sekarang.

Pemuda itu—Kaidou Jin—tengah menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari sang gadis—Mizel, sembari merasakan semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, bahagia ketika bisa merasakan hangat dan indahnya musim semi (tentu saja, bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai).

"...Jin." Panggil gadis itu pelan, seraya berbaring menghadap ke arah sang pemuda.

"Hm?"

"Kau begitu menyukai musim semi... Setiap tahun ketika musim semi datang, kau selalu mengajakku untuk datang ke sini..."

Jin tertawa kecil, tangan kokohnya mulai bergerak untuk menyusuri surai sewarna zamrud di sampingnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka musim semi?"

"Bukan itu..." Mizel menggeleng pelan. Jemari mungilnya menari di atas rumput, menggambar pola-pola tak kasat mata. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau begitu menyukai musim semi..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?"

Dengan sekejap Mizel mengangguk, iris zamrudnya berpendar penuh semangat kala sang kekasih menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.

"T-Tapi... Jangan tertawa mendengar alasannya, ya?" Ada sedikit semburat merah jambu yang tampak pada kedua pipi Jin, dan Mizel menangkap pemandangan tersebut—tak berhenti tersenyum selama memandanginya.

"Aku janji tidak akan tertawa, Jin."

Selama beberapa menit, Jin mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk merangkai alasan yang harus ia berikan kepada Mizel. Sebenarnya, ia ingin jujur saja kalau alasannya, 'karena aku bertemu denganmu pada musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu', tapi itu terdengar cukup memalukan. Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang pria, seharusnya ia mencari alasan yang lebih _keren_ untuk didengar oleh sang gadis, 'kan?

"...Jin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Ah... Y-Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Mizel." Ucap Jin sedikit terbata-bata. Tampaknya ia memang harus jujur kali ini.

"Hm... Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku apa alasannya, tidak ap—"

"Karena aku bertemu denganmu ketika musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu." Dengan satu tarikan napas dan tempo yang cepat, lisan sang pemuda mengucapkan satu kalimat yang cukup panjang itu, disertai dengan bulir keringat dingin yang mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

Hening sejenak, tanpa ada satu patah kata pun terucap, baik dari Jin, ataupun Mizel. Oh, betapa Jin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke suatu benda yang amat keras karena malu yang ia rasakan setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang (menurutnya) tidak _gentleman_ itu.

Namun anehnya, bukan tawa ataupun ejekan dari Mizel yang ia dapatkan, melainkan dua lengan mungil yang melingkar di leher dan kecupan hangat yang menyapu bibir sang Kaidou muda.

"...Kalau begitu, tetap izinkan aku yang menjadi satu-satunya alasanmu untuk selalu menyukai musim semi..." Bisik sang gadis dengan suara merdu, menggelitik telinga seorang Kaidou Jin hingga menggetarkan hati sang pemuda.

Senyum itu. Senyum milik Mizel, terukir manis pada wajah porselain yang ia miliki. Senyum yang hanya ia berikan untuk Jin seorang.

Senyum yang selalu membuat Jin merasakan suatu perasaan aneh, namun menyenangkan dan menghangatkan dirinya.

Perasaan yang disebut cinta, yang menautkan dua hati insan tersebut dalam bingkai kasih sayang yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

* * *

Kaidou Jin benar-benar yakin bahwa apa yang dilihat oleh manik sewarna darah miliknya hanyalah ilusi dan kebohongan belaka.

Ia seratus persen—tidak, satu juta persen yakin bahwa ia hanya bermimpi ketika ia melihat sosok Mizel yang ia cintai telah terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidurnya, tersenyum lemah di balik wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Tidak ada lagi hangat yang tersisa dalam tubuh mungil itu. Yang ada hanyalah dingin, kaku, dan biru. Terbalut dalam _dress_ selutut bewarna senada dengan kulit putihnya, Mizel terlelap bak seorang putri tidur (namun ia tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi).

"...Mizel... _Onegai_. Bukalah matamu..." Hanya rintihan dan isak tangis Jin yang terdengar mengisi sunyinya ruangan itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membangunkan gadis itu, namun berkali-kali juga ia hanya mendapati gadis itu dalam diam, tak mampu lagi berucap, bergerak—bernapas.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ingin sekali ada seseorang yang mau menamparnya dengan keras dan menggiringnya kembali ke masa lalu di mana ia dan Mizel masih bersama; menjalin rajutan kasih dan sayang sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"A-Andai kau dulu memberitahuku k-kalau kau sakit... T-Tentunya aku... Aku..."

_Kau apa, Kaidou Jin?_

_Menolong Mizel dan menghentikan garisan takdir yang sudah tertulis oleh Yang Maha Kuasa?_

_Menghentikan Tuhan yang berkuasa atas segala sesuatu dari mengambil Mizel dari rengkuhanmu?_

Namun ia tidak akan mengerti. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Karena Mizel adalah segalanya. Segalanya di dalam hidup pemuda itu, satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia bahagia menjalani hidup.

Dan kini, serpihan kebahagiaan itu hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Mizel dari kehidupannya untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

Tepat enam bulan semenjak Mizel pergi dari kehidupannya. Menyisakan luka dan perih yang tak terlihat; nyeri dan pedih tentu hanya pemuda itu seorang yang bisa merasakan.

Hari ini, biarkan ia bertindak egois. Biarkan ia bersedih atas kepergian sang kekasih. Biarkan ia mengenang semua kenangan manis yang pernah ia lalui bersama pujaan hatinya.

Biarkan ia menangis, sekali ini saja-untuk sejenak menghapus rindu yang telah mengakar hingga ke setiap sudut relung hatinya.

Karena sejatinya, semua yang berpasangan tidak akan bisa hidup ketika salah satu bagiannya hilang.

Karena bagi Jin, Mizel adalah sebagian dirinya yang hilang dan tak akan kembali lagi.

* * *

**A/N:**

Maaf kalau kesannya nge-_rush_ atau maksa, soalnya ini idenya tiba-tiba datang dan ngalir gitu aja...jadi langsung aja saya tulis hahaha. *apasih*

...fic ini ditujukan langsung kepada Kuroka-senpai—saya minta maaf kalau saya sering ngeselin/ngebuat Teteh ngerasa nggak nyaman gegara tingkah laku saya... Saya bener-bener minta maaf— (meminta maaf melalui fic, dan saya akui itu benar-benar memalukan dan sangat _pengecut_).

* * *

Akhir kata, _I highly appreciate __any reviews or suggestions—and thanks for reading_! ^^


End file.
